


CreatureTale

by MaydayMarbear



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader isn't named Frisk, Work In Progress, pasifist, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydayMarbear/pseuds/MaydayMarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, it's Undertale, but all the 'Monsters' are based off of animals. I tried to make it as original as possible while sticking to cannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is short, but this is my first work. So please bear with me! Maybe leave a Kudo or Comment Cookie?

**Prologue**

   Long ago, two races ruled over Durus; those whom called themselves "Humans", and those the Humans called "Creatures". At the time, they both were treated equally. One day, a war broke out. After a long battle the Creatures surrendered to prevent anymore casualties. The Humans, as cruel as they were, gave the Creatures some mercy. The entire planet of Durus was unequally divided in two, the Humans taking the obviously larger portion, and sealed the Creatures on   _their_  side with a magic spell.  
Many years later...  
                At the Afune Border, the year is 407A. Legend says that those who cross the border never return.  
                                     You are the eighth person to cross over.


	2. Part 1 & 2

  
**Part 1**

  You didn't care about what they thought, but you did it anyways. They dared you to cross the Afune Border, the one legends said to have some sort of Creatures sealed on the other side.

 "But it's just a silly brick wall!" Tommy told you when you initially refused to take the dare, "Come on, it's not even three feet tall. See nothin' over there, not even grass!"

 You were just taking a nice walk through the Black Woods, like all the cool kids, when you ran into Tommy and his crew. They dared you to cross the Afune Border, and you did. Only problem is, once you crossed over, their voices stopped. You turned around, fully expecting them to scare you, but all you could see was the brick wall. It could have easily been over ten feet. Maybe you should have thought this through.

   
**Part 2**  
 

Since there was no possible way of going back the way you came, you decided to head forward. Hopefully you can find a way out. There was the occasional tree, and the grass was the color of those kale smoothies your mom always drinks.

 "I guess the grass is always greener on the other side," you thought, glumly.

 Eventually, you came across a large pumpkin patch, with a few Jack 'O' Lanterns scattered about.

 "Maybe all those ridiculous stories about Creatures adults tell to scare us are just that. Stories. There is probably a good explanation for all this." You said aloud, almost like you were trying to reassure yourself. And you believed it, until one of the Jack 'O' Lanterns turned around to face you.

 "Salutations," it said in a masculine voice. All you could do was stare at the talking pumpkin, as its carved mouth moved with swift efficiency.

 "My name's Jack. Jack the Jack 'O' Lantern. Hey now, never seen you around these parts of the field." 

You opened your mouth to answer, but he continued, "You   _must_   be new. Would you like me to explain how things work around here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put what I have for two sections together, for a full chapter! Enjoy!


End file.
